Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenherz01
Hallo, das ist meine Diskussionsseite. Hier könnt ihr an mich schreiben, wenn ihr zum Beispiel Fragen habt oder so. Ich aktzeptiere alles außer: *''Drohungen'' *''Beleidigungen'' *''Einschleimereien'' Habt viel Spaß! Eure/r (;D) Hallo Löwenherz01, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Löwenherz01. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:00, 14. Jan. 2013 Herzlich Willkommen!!! :D Hi Löwe,thumb|es soll Feuerpfote sein Endlich bist du hier angemeldet :D Ich hab dir auch gleich ein Bild gemalt :D Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG 18:20, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kleines Bildchen :3 Ich hoffe das klärt die Sache mit den Farben :D thx <333333 thumb|Für dich <333 Tränensee Hi löwi!,thumb|naja...:/ Ich habe dir ein Bild von Tränensee gemalt ;) Sry wenn es nicht so ist wie du dir sie vorgestellt hast GLG 20:01, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Trotzdem voll schön <3333333333 thx Danke<3 Danke das Bild ist schön<3 Cooler Ava Hey Löwe!, cooler Ava ;) Hast du den selbst gemalt? *-* GLG 18:51, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie macht man eine Siggi? Hi Löwe,ich verstehe nicht ganz wie man eine Siggi macht.Ich habe nur eine Frage:Wenn man eine Siggi macht,muss man dann extra eine neue Seite machen,musstes du die Seite extra Löwenherz01/Sig machen?Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:10, 8. Mär. 2013 (UT Danke<3 Als Dankeschön für alle deinen schönen Bildern, hab ich dir jetzt auch eins gema thumb|:Pthumblt^^ Ein Bild For You !!! <3 Hey, Ich hab für dich ein Bild gemalt !!! thumb Nicht so gut wie Deins !!! Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Danke für dein Bild es war sehr schön !!! HDL *hug* Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:28, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *___* Danke für das Bild es ist Super schön geworden *___* HDAL<3333333 lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 14:13, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sturmfeder Hi Löwi, Ich habe dir mal selbst ein Bild von Sturmfeder gemalt ;) Du weißt ja wie schlecht ich male also bitte sei nicht entäuscht^^thumb|naja... GLG 16:56, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschenki :) Hier,für dich :)Datei:FürLöwevonDiamant.pngSommerfell :) ;( Es tut mir auch weh, aber es geht nicht mehr. die meisten hören mich doch erst dann, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie wieder komme... Man sollte zuerst überlegen, bevor man etwas tut. Nach alldem kann ich nicht mehr ;(. 14:53, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du mich nicht liebst ;(. Auch wenn die meisten jetzt meinen, dass es ihnen Leid tut... am Ende machen sie es nicht besser... ich habe sowas zu oft erleben müssen ;(. Und es verletzte mich immer wieder aufs neue. 15:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hier Löwe für dich ^^ <3thumb|O.o Bild hier ist es :D 13:19, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Für_Löwe.ByLeaf.png Es ist fertig :D Hey Löwe :D Bild ist fertig :D Hier ist es:thumb|Das soll Eichornschweif sein :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Aschenfell (Diskussion) 14:51, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) Sry das ich heute nicht gekommen bin. Mein Bruder war am Computer und das ewig Oô thumb|left|275px Dachte das wär für mich Oo Hey Löwe.Auf Wasserdonners Disk ist Rotschnee die du doch eig für mich gemacht hast oder?Weil die auch auf meiner disk is..oder is die für mehrere?Und Moonlight war auch für mich ;) weil hast ja auf dein Profil geschrieben das du nich genau weißt für den die war^^naja macht nichts :) LG - Aschenfell (Diskussion) 09:12, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Freundschaft Danke. Du bist auch einer meiner besten 3 Freunde. Sry, ich war ganz in die Artikelarbeit vertieft. Ich versuche morgen um 5 zu kommen. Gruß Birke ich konnte es lesen :) Ich weiß nicht ob ich da bin. Wir gehen noch auf den Fußballplatz Birke Wölfe Als ich mir ein Lied angehört habe musste ich daran denken dass du Wölfe magst thumb|center|399px Hier das Video: She Wolf (Falling in the pieces) von David Guetta LG Birke Junge Ich habe sie mir mal angeschaut und hatte die Idee: - Das grau-schwarze: Wolfsjunges ♂ - Das braune: Tulpenjunges ♀ - Das graubraune: Steinjunges ♀ Schreibe doch deine Meinung auf deine auf meine Diskussionsseite Benutzer:Birkenstern111 19:08, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry :/ Hey,ich entschuldige mich mal auch.Ich war schon nicht gerade nett.Ich hatte auch davor schon schlechte Laune wegen meiner großen Sis,weil die mich geägert hat und was von mir gelöscht hat. :( Naja nochmal entschuldigung.Und du darfst natürlich weiter am RPG mitmachen.Und auch danke für das Bild. :3 LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) >.< Sorry, wenn ich dich verletzt habe! Das wollte ich nicht! ;( Bitte verzeihe mir! Du bist meine ABFF!!! Und...du kannst mich immer noch Möwe nennen! Bitte komm doch mal in Chat wenn ich on bin! MGGGGLG Frost Ich hab dich lieb<33 Hier Löwe! Danke das du mir verziehen hast! Ich hab dich lieb! Hier ein Geschenki^^ GGGGLG und HDL Felithumb|Bitte nehm es als ava dann sind wir Ava-Zwillinge^^ Bild rightHier ist das Bild -Löwenherz. Jaa... Shading ist ein bissschen misslungen xD 12:10, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Hier ist ein Bild ^^ Das ist Regenbogenpfote XD:thumb|Regenbogenpfote XD 09:30, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen+Bitte Hay ich bins wieder mais ich habe dir mal ein Bildii gemacht ich hoffe das es dir gefällt: Komm bitte mal wieder in den Chat! Bitte: Kannst du Feli sagen sie soll mir mal antworten und sie soll auf meine disc. schreiben? Naja Lg Maissturm thumb SORRY ;( Sry ich war auf einem Geburtstag Benutzer:Birkenstern111 10:03, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich bin DA Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:14, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Danke, für das schöne Bild :333333 16:58, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neues RPG ;) Ich habe mir Gedanken über meinen Chara gemacht. Er heißt Schimmerschweif/pfote/junges. Je nachdem was du sagst ob es wieder Krieger, Junge oder Schüler sind. Hier wären Krieger- und Schülerversion Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:54, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) frame|left|Das ist Schimmerschweifframe|Schimmerpfote ... Ich habe dir doch gesttern die Gründe dafür genannt... Es tut noch mehr weh, wenn man jemanden auf seiner Freundesliste hat, als allerbeste Freundin und diese dich nicht mehr beachtet... Und mir ist es egal ob ich auf deiner stehe 12:56, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du hast mich doch in letzter Zeit nicht beachtet... Und da soll ich 'kaltherzig sein? Ich wäre nicht so kaltherzig, wenn du mich nicht einfach abgeschoben hättest und dich nur noch um die anderen gekümmert hättest -.- 13:09, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mal im CHat zehn tausen mal Löwe gesagt und was hast du gemacht? mich nicht beachtet und mit anderen geschrieben... wie soll ich es denn so sagen, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst? Du hast sowieso ne neue bff, warum sollte ich es dann noch probieren? Zudem es ja sowieso nichts genützt hätte auf längere Zeit, hätte ich es dir gesagt -.- 13:17, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Löwe :). Du kannst mich gerne Chain oder Leaf nennen. Oder dir einen ausdenken^^. Klar darfst du das :) 15:57, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) ''For You Bitöööööthumb|jop warum hast du mir gesagt du könntest keine Siggis machen :( Naja Habe mir ja jz eins gemacht bb lg deine mais Siggis? Hi Löwe, Du kannst jetzt Siggis machen?! Erst seit gestern oder was?^^ Kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht? :3 GLG 06:33, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warum? Hay Löwe...Kannst du mir das nochmal erklären...also das worüber wir in PN gesprochen haben...ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt noch Frostis abff... bin da sie ja so denke ich mich nicht mer marg...ich wollte fragen ob du mal mit ihr reden könntest oder ob du gleich mal in den Chat kommen könntest... LG [[User:Maissturm|''C'o'r''n]]''Du bist nie allein '' 08:18, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte sprich doch mit mir dann können wir doch alles klären!!! und komm doch bitte in den chat zurück!!! Das Bild sagt allles deine [[User:Maissturm|''C'o'r'n'']]''Du bist nie allein '' 09:17, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb Bild for you :3 Bin im Bilderfieber XD for you <3right 10:58, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat am MO Ich komme heute. Sry es war wieder so ein Wochenende ohne Zeit D: Ich war am Samstag nach Mönchengladbach gefahren und war im Stadion gegen Bayern schauen und gestern waren wir bis heute morgen auf einer Konfirmation Benutzer:Birkenstern111 08:52, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo :D Soo, hier ist dein Bild ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 thumb|left 15:29, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Freitag ? Sry wir sind erst vorhin zurückgekommen. Ich habe das Lied der Woche geändert ;) Und mit der Siggi: ich habe eine in einem anderen Wiki aber kann sie hier nicht einbinden LG Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:40, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Geht dein Chat noch? 12:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankee :3 Danke für das Wunderschöne Bild *___* und du störst nicht D: 12:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC)